


I'll help you

by tsukishimatrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Is Trying, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimatrash/pseuds/tsukishimatrash
Summary: You are having an anxiety attack, and you try to hide it from Tsukishima in fear of annoying him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	I'll help you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one personal for me. I go through this a lot. What I wrote is basically what I wish someone would say to me in this situation lol

There it is. The sickening feeling flowing through your body, clogging your mind with anxious thoughts, and filling your stomach with a wave of slight nausea.  
You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, trying your hardest to not alert Tsukishima of your discomfort. “He has better things to worry about, today is his match against shiratorizawa, and I don't need to be distracting him with my stupid problems.” you thought, the words drowning out everything else around you. The team around you on the bus sat comfortably, bubbling with excitement as they made small talk, but your anxiety was getting the best of you. "The crowd at the game will probably be huge!" "What if they lose, Tsuki would be in such a bad mood" What if-"

"Are you okay" Your head shot towards your boyfriend who was sitting in the seat next to you, ripping you out of your anxiety filled thoughts. You nodded slowly before turning back towards the window before beginning to play with your fingers in an attempt to calm yourself down. Tsukishima stared for a few more seconds, debating on if he should question you more, but decided against it. He wasn't the best with comfort, and he thought, if you said you were okay then you probably were. Tsukishima sighed before turning back to look at the front and putting his headphones back on. 

You stared out the window, chewing on your bottom lip as you watched the cars passing by. The anxiety filling your chest was only made worse by Tsukishima noticing something is wrong. You don't want your own problems to distract him from his game. This game is very important, and you know that. The absolute last thing he needs is to deal with your shit. As you stared out the window, you looked at the cars passing by and noticed their license plates, pointing out in your head where each car was from. Your mother taught you this trick to help calm your anxiety, since she was the only person who actually knows about it. You haven't even told Tsukishima about it out of fear he would react badly.  
The rest of the bus ride was mostly uneventful, besides a few outbursts between Kageyama and Hinata, but other than that it went by pretty quickly. Anxiety rose in your chest again as the bus neared the gym, and you began to notice just how many cars there were outside, and the crowd of people filing into the gym. "Breath (y/n)! It'll be okay. Just breath" You thought, freaking out internally as Tsukishima stood up next to you. "Come on (y/n), we're leaving." Tsukishima said, holding out his hand for you to grab so he could pull you up. You took his hand and allowed him to pull you up. He led you off the bus and to the team waiting outside. 

"Alright guys! We are going to do our bgjskgirsjkg" Daichi's words stopped making sense as you turned towards the crowd of people going into the building. Your stomach twisted slightly and your chest started to hurt, but you tried to ignore it anyways. The team started walking into the building, making it worse. Tsukishima's left hand was empty, so you took the chance to grab it. He looked down at you surprised and a little uncomfortable. He wasn't one for PDA, but the look on your face told him you needed it, so he allowed it this time. "Thank you" Your said with a shaky voice.

The team walked into the crowded lobby area, and your heart stopped in its tracks before picking up the rhythm and pounding furiously. A thin layer of sweat formed on your face as you stared into the mass of people all around you. You felt suffocated by the air, trying hard to breath but it wasn't working. It felt like the oxygen in the air was fighting against your lungs as you tried to take deep breaths. The weight of your anxiety was crashing down on you. You could barely think straight, only focusing on the people around you. Everything else faded from view, the only thing you could see was all the faces looking at you. 

“They are watching me” You thought as you noticed someone looking in your general direction. “They are laughing at me” A group of people laughing made your anxiety worse. “They are judging me! They think im fat… my outfit... its so ugly… my hair! It probably looks horrible… i look horrible... ! “Im an embarrassment to tsukishima, he doesn’t need this bullshit right now!”

You were too distracted by your thoughts to notice that Tsukishima had pulled you aside into an empty hallway. His hands made contact with your shoulders, breaking you from your trance. “What's wrong baby?” Tsukishima asked, clearly worried. He never uses pet names, especially in public, so you know he's really worried about you.  
Teared wealed up in your eyes, threatening to fall but you desperately tried to hold them back. “He doesn’t need to deal with this! He has a game to worry about! I can’t cry right now” 

“(y/n)! Tell me whats wrong! Please! Im worried…” He begged, watching your semi relaxed face fade as the tears took over, flowing down your face like bullets. “Baby...” He said before reaching out to you and wrapping his arms around you. He brought your head into his chest and hugged you tightly.  
At this point you stopped holding back your emotions. Your entire body began to tremble as you sobbed into his shirt. He guided you to the floor as your knees gave out, and pulled you back into his embrace, rubbing your hair softly as you cried. The crushing feeling of anxiety didn’t stop. Your chest tightened and your lungs burned as you took deep, jagged breaths attempting to gain your composure. The room began to spin, making you nauseous.

“Im letting him down! He thinks im weak, i look so weak to him right now” “Why did i come here. This is so embarrassing…” Your thoughts rang loudly in your ears as you sobbed as quietly as possible. “Why can’t I just be perfect for him” 

After a few minutes of crying, it slowly stopped, and your vision cleared. The pain in your chest lifted, along with the crippling anxiety you had been feeling all morning. The only feeling that remained was the embarrassment that filled your body, replacing the horrible anxiety. 

You slowly looked up at Tsukishima, expecting his expression to be disgusted or annoyed, but you were met with his worried face, and tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked down back at you, trying to find the right words to say. “I’m sorry Tsuki!” You said with a forced smile, but Tsukishima wasn’t having any of that.

“What happened” That was it. The words you have been dreading since this relationship started a few months ago. You really don’t want to tell him. “Nothing. Just a little upset thats all!” You smiled again before attempting to push yourself up, but he pulled you back down. 

“No. That was not you just being a little upset (y/n)! Tell me what happened” He said seriously, staring into your eyes intensely. 

“Okay okay..” you gave in, avoiding his eyes as you sat back down. “I just… I don’t know…” You started, but didn’t know what to say.

Tsukishima took your hands, grabbing your attention as he looked into your eyes. “You can tell me anything… I won’t judge you okay?” He stated. You nodded lightly, before looking back at the ground as he let go of one of your hands, but still holding the other. 

“I have really bad anxiety.. Especially in crowds. I start freaking out and I overthink.” you say, still avoiding his eyes. “Hey..” he says softly before cupping your face. “You should have told me earlier. I could have helped you” he frowned. 

“I didn’t want to bother you. You have so much to worry about today. The last thing you need to deal with is my-”

“No (y/n), your wellbeing is way more important to me then volleyball. I'm your boyfriend. I want to be able to help you through things like this. I care about you and it hurts to see you feeling this way.” he stated. “If you ever feel this way, please talk to me. I will help you through it the best I can. I know i'm not the best with words but I will try my best. Promise me you’ll talk to me from now on” he finished, looking into your shimmering eyes.

You nodded and smiled lightly. “Okay. I promise” You said softly, causing a small smile to form onto tsuki’s face before he pulled you into a tight hug once again.   
Tsukishima was the first person to pull away and stand up. He held out a hand, offering to help you up, which you took graciously. He pulled you into one more hug before planting a soft, sweet kiss onto your lips. One hand cupped your face as the other wrapped around your waist. Your arms found their way to his chest as you smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

“I have to get going. Practice starts soon. Will you be okay in the stands?” He asks. You smile up at him, happy that he's being so considerate. “I think so. I want to watch you play more than anything.” He nods before pulling you into another tight hug. 

“I love you” He whispered into your ear. After pressing a light kiss to your cheek, he grabbed your hand and led you to the gym. A light blush filled your cheeks and a smile formed on your lips. New words played over and over through your head, filling your heart with warmth and happiness, a much better feeling compared to earlier.

“I love you too~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
